Problem: What number makes this equation true? $596 - $
Answer: $596 -{{?}}= 49$ ${49}$ ${596}$ $-?$ Let's start by subtracting hundreds from ${596}$ until we get as close to ${49}$ as possible without going below ${49}$. $\begin{aligned} {596} -100}=496\\\\ {496} -100}= 396\\\\ {396} -100}= 296\\\\ {296} -100}= 196\\\\ {196} -100}= 96 \end{aligned}$ If we subtract $5 \text{ hundreds}}$, or $5 00}$, we reach $96$. We cannot subtract any more hundreds without going below ${49}$. ${49}$ ${596}$ ${96}$ $-500$ Next, let's subtract tens from $96$ until we get as close to ${49}$ as possible without going below ${49}$. $\begin{aligned} 96 -{10}=86\\\\ {86} -{10}= 76\\\\ {76} -{10}= 66\\\\ {66} -{10}= 56 \end{aligned}$ If we subtract ${4 \text{ tens}}$, or ${40}$, we reach $56$. We cannot subtract any more tens without going below ${49}$. ${49}$ ${596}$ ${96}$ ${56}$ $-500$ $-40$ Finally, how many ones should we subtract from $56$ to get to ${49}?$ $\begin{aligned} 56-{6} &= 50\\\\ 50-{1} &= 49 \end{aligned}$ We subtract ${7\text{ ones}}$. ${49}$ ${596}$ ${96}$ ${56}$ $-500$ $-40$ $-7$ We subtracted $5 \text{ hundreds}}$, ${4 \text{ tens}}$, and ${7\text{ ones}}$ from ${596}$ to get to ${49}$. $5 00}+{4 0}+{7}={547}$ ${49}$ ${596}$ ${96}$ ${56}$ $-500$ $-40$ $-7$ $-547$ $596 -{547}= 49$